Injured small wild animals like squirrels, possums, chipmunks, etc., are treated, housed and fed by rehabilitators until the animals are healthy enough to be released. In the wild, these animals normally have nests in small closed places into which they can crawl and hide for shelter, rest and comfort. Additionally some domestic animals or pets, such as ferrets, cats, hampsters, etc. often crawl into relatively closed places to hide and rest or sleep.
Beds are often provided for small domestic animals or small wild animals in cages. These beds typically include an open-top box or pan containing a blanket, mattress or other pad upon which the animal can lie. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,843 discloses a bed having overlying cushions forming a trough or pockets into which small animals may crawl.
A spring supported, hammock type infant cradle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,545.